1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket, battery ignitable lighter and particularly to a switch mechanism in the ignition circuit for safely operating the lighter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known type of a battery ignitable lighter, it is usual to provide a switch button for igniting a gaseous fuel. The switch is located on the exterior of the casing of the lighter and thus, inherently possesses the danger of an unwanted operation thereof.